Rebirth Overhaul As requested
by NuUKNation
Summary: Rebirth Overhaul. As requested.
1. Chapter 1

Emily POV

I hated lying, which was ironic considering how I had been living life for the past year. But desperate times cause desperate measures. Even now two months after Maya's departure I was barely able to make eye contact with my mother. Since I had developed into a professional liar it was hard to tell the truth about anything personal. It was easier to keep things from her due to the lack of 'communication' between us, but my friends actually know me….so it makes lying to them a lot more painful. Sure I could tell them the truth, but honestly I didn't want to. No looks of pity or concern in their voices. The truth was surprisingly simple. Since Maya left my life seemed to be tunnelling down one long road which lead to unhappiness and despair, the dark skinned girl had shown me what it felt like to be loved and appreciated, something Allie or Ben had never done. I was drawn from my musing by my phone ringing.

"_Hi Paige_". I shifted slightly rising from my position on the bed and began pacing.

"_Hay what you doing?"._

"_Homework, math is kicking my ass"._

"_Can I come over? I got a movie I think you will like"._

"_Sure see you soon"._Without even saying bye I hung up the phone. Jesus, why did I say yes? Oh right because I'm depressed and lonely. Smirking to myself I brought the cup once again to my lips, the liquor not for the first time tonight began its familiar route through my body burning as it went.

Approximately five drinks later I made my way stumbling to the front door. Using the doorframe to keep myself upright I inhaled a deep breath, hoping the extra gulp of air would clear the haze in my head. The door handle seemed to shift as I adjusted my eyes to bring it into focus…"you can do this", I tell myself, my mind wonders to a vivid memory…

_*FLASHBACK*_

_It had been a few days since Maya left, my mother had just returned from a party at a friend's house. She was quite drunk so she opted to retreat into her bedroom for the night, but not before speaking to me…._

"_Honey, I met Sarah's son tonight, do you remember him?"_

_I paused slightly, already getting a funny vibe about this conversation and its direction. I take a deep breath before bringing my head up from my pillow to look her dead in the eyes.__ "Yes, we used to swim together when we were kids…"_

_Waving my hands around I leave the statement hanging in the air._

"_Good because he's coming over for dinner tomorrow night"._

_Suddenly I feel my anger rise to uncontrollable levels, she actually thinks she can set me up with this putz!_

"_gay means gay, there is very little space for shades of gray". I stand up and walk towards her, she looks so mad, maybe even more so now than when she found out about me and Maya._

"_Listen carefully Emily, as long as you live in my house you will do as I tell you to do, if that means sitting down and having a meal with a boy then that's exactly what you will do"._

_Before I can even reply she is already slamming my door shut behind her. I shudder as the force from the slam caused a small vibration in my legs. I waited until I heard the shower in my mothers bathroom start before I made my way downstairs, my intentions were to sneak out, maybe to Hanna's. I grab my coat from the rack and slip it on, I make my way into the kitchen figuring leaving through the back door would attract less attention from our nosey neighbours. I notice a bottle of wine on the counter top and pause. Smiling to myself I slip my coat off and throw it on the kitchen floor with my left hand, using my right I grab the wine, I don't skip a beat as I make my way hastily to my room. I kick the door closed behind me as I flop down on my bed, suddenly I had the overwhelming urge to see Maya, reaching into my bedside cabinet I pull out the picture of me and her kissing in the booth, I bring the picture to my lips and kiss. I undo the bottle cap and put the picture back in the draw, I don't want her to see this…..I close my eyes as I bring the wine to my lips, maybe if I drink enough I can block out the pain?….._

A loud pounding on the door brings me back to reality with a harsh headache, I steady myself and pull the door open.

"_What took you so long?"._

"_Sorry was in the bathroom"._I move aside allowing her space to come in, she gives me a smile before strolling past me into the living room. After I close the door I turn around to find Paige staring at me with a devious smirk on her face.

"So I found this movie in my basement the other night, it was in the boxes with my mothers old college stuff".

She shifted obviously uncomfortable. Seeing her like that made me nervous. _"What is it?"._I reach over and take the dvd from her hand.

"_What the hell is Bound?"._


	2. Chapter 2

I turn my attention towards the TV just as Jennifer Tilly and Gina Gershon began to make out. Jennifer was being straddled on the couch, their tongues meeting with blazing passion, I felt my body reacting to the scene, and every time their lips met I found myself wanting to feel as they did. I wanted to kiss someone while straddling them on a couch. Before I could register what my intoxicated brain was doing I was on Paige in a flash, I took her by surprise pulling her towards me, and we were both facing each other now. I pull her into a rough kiss our lips smash together and I let out a low moan. This is what I needed. She pulls back the shock evident on her face.

"_What are you doing?"_

I pull her back into a kiss, forcing entry into her mouth. She lets out a small moan so I take the time to suck on her lower lip. A whimper escapes her mouth and she leans into the kiss more, deepening it. I move my hand down to her hip and nudge her so she falls back against the couch. _"Emily Stop"._

This is ridiculous, I'm practically throwing myself at her and she wants to stop. The movie is full of hot lesbian sex scenes, why bring it if she didn't want it? I move from the couch and take a swig of my brandy (which I disguised in a Pepsi bottle) I can still feel the arousal ripping through my system; I take a seat at the opposite end of the couch and glare at Paige. _"What the fuck is wrong with you"._

I'm aware that I probably should be dealing with this in a more understanding way because it is clear that she is extremely nervous but I can't seem to shut my mouth.

"_Really do you like me or not?"_

I stand up so I'm looking down at her.

"_Would I be here if I didn't?_

Paige walks past me and begins pacing.

_"Then what's the problem? Don't tell me you don't think about it?"_

I ask with a smirk.

"_Yes I think about it, I want to do it with you I'm just not ready yet"._

I pause before pulling her into a hug, she rests her head on my chest and lets out a tiny sigh, I smile to myself and place a gentle kiss on her forehead. A part of me was relieved that Paige wanted to wait, drunken Emily wanted sex, and sober Emily wanted love. It was clear Paige wanted the same. I take her hand and guide her back on to the couch; we spend the rest of the night cuddling watching the film.

A sharp stinging pain starts to creep its way up my face, opening my eyes I strain to adjust to the light, I must have fallen asleep. I can hear people shouting around me but I can't seem to focus properly. Shaking my head the fog begins to clear. My mother was standing over me and Paige, who by the looks of things is just as shocked and confused as I am. Paige is looking at my cheek with confusion.

"_You're a lesbian Paige, does your father know"?_

My mother was fuming, she could barely get the words out, and it came out as an accusation more than a question.

"_She hit you"._

Paige turns and points to my cheek. I stand up and immediately make my way towards the living room mirror; sure enough I have a red hand print across my right cheek.

_"Paige you need to go now"._I don't even make eye contact as I tell her; I move to the front door and yank it open, the cold air hits my skin in a violent rush. She grabs her jacket and walks towards the door; I give her a little smile before slamming the door behind her.

"_Well I hope you're happy, that's the second relationship you have ruined for me"._I notice I'm yelling but I don't care, this was weeks of repressed emotions pouring out.

"_I'm your mother Emily, you don't have to like me, but you will respect me and this house, if I ever catch you with a girl in here again you will be leaving with her"._

Without so much as a glancing look my mother storms upstairs, I takes me a minute to react to her words then I'm taking the stairs two at a time making a beeline for her bedroom. As I approach I can hear my mother's voice through the door.

"_Well why don't you tell me what to do then? Do you have any idea how hard this is for me, being here alone, with her? Oh wait you don't because you're in Texas"._

My dad says something on the other line I can't make out.

_"Why would you even as me that?_

My mother was shouting now, obviously pissed.

_"It's not as if we have had a sex talk! What exactly do I say; oh hi Emily lost your virginity to a girl yet? I mean is that even possible?"_

I cringe when I hear her words; I make my way into my room and shut the door quietly. I take the picture of Maya and me out and kiss it again, that is my bedtime ritual. I suddenly have the overwhelming urge to hear her voice, I pull my cell phone out from my pocket and dial her number, even though my number is blocked from calling her I still get to listen to her voice mail message, it's sad but that's the only way I can be close to her. I hear the familiar click; letting me no the call is being diverted to voice mail_. "Hi this is Maya, leave you name and number and I might just call you back, if I don't, well I don't like you cheers"._

*click* *click*.

The phone begins to ring in my ear and the automated voice starts to talk. _"Hold for connection"._I pause confused; her phone has never said that to me before. I hear an echo and then….

"_Maya's phone who's this"?_

I freeze, I can't believe she answered the phone, how is this possible? I think I drunk too much tonight, this must be a dream.

_"Hello, anyone there talk or I hang up"._

I muster as much courage as I can before letting a deep sigh slip from my lips. _"It's Emily"._


	3. Chapter 3

Maya POV – True North

I have never felt so uncomfortable in my life, I'm sitting in the visiting room at camp true north listening to my parents babble on about god knows what, my mother keeps attempting to include me in the conversation but I really don't feel like it.

"_Maya have you given any thought about California?"_

My mother was giving me her best disapproving look. I tilted my head to the side and gazed out the window. I didn't want to get into this now.

"_Babe didn't I tell you to give this a rest?"_

My dad sounded pissed. I turn my head to look at him; he gives me a small smile before turning his attention back towards my mother.

"_Its fine dad"._

I bring the cup of water in my hand to my lips and sip, letting out a sigh of frustration I continue_._

"_I knew from the moment I got here that you would use this as an opportunity to move back to Cali_".

I didn't mean to sound so cold but my words came out like venom. I stand up and shake my head trying to quell the rising anger inside me.

"_So I wrote Gabe a letter"._

My mother lets out a harsh squeak, rising from her position on the chair she moves within inches of me and grabs my arm pulling me off to the side of the room.

"_I see. What did he say?"_

We are face to face now, she has me pinned against the wall, and I can feel her breath tickling my neck.

"_I know you forbid me from talking to him but he's my brother! How can you expect me to forget he ever existed_?"

I'm screaming at her now, tears flow freely from my face but I don't care, I'm hurt.

"_The same way I did!"_

My mom grabs her coat and exit's the visiting room slamming the door as she goes.

My dad has me enveloped in a bear hug before I can react to her exit. I relax into his embrace and cry on his shoulder. Like I did when I was a kid.

"_Maya…what did your brother say in his…"_

My dad's voice starts to crack before he can finish his sentence. I notice he is also crying.

"_I told him the story; he wants me to move in with him"._

I pull back from the hug.

"_But he lives in New York?"_

He shifts slightly and moves back to our table. He motions for me to sit.

A nervous giggle escapes my mouth as I sit down next to him.

"_Yeah about that…Gabe is willing to relocate to Rosewood so I can continue school there, he knows how hard it has been for me in the past with schooling, so he thinks staying in Rosewood would be better for me, dad if I go back to California I will fall back in with Taylor again"._

His body stiffens at the mention of Taylor, pulling out his wallet from his pocket he takes a picture of me out and kisses it. I smile remembering the day. Seriously how could I forget? It was the day I almost lost my virginity after all.

_*FLASHBACK ONE YEAR EARLIER*_

"_So you're absolutely sure about this party"._

I turn to look at Taylor, she just winks at me giving me the biggest shit eating grin. I can't help but notice how beautiful she is, her long black hair shimmers in the light creating a glowing effect. We pass a guy she knows, after exchanging a few words in Spanish she hands the guy 20$. He takes a quick look down the street before handing over a bag of weed. She mumbles 'gracias' before pulling me off down the street. We walk in silence for the rest of the journey. As we approach the door Taylor stops walking and grabs my hand.

"_You know what Maya I'm suddenly not feeling it anymore; can we just go back to my crib and chill?"_

I turn and motion to the door with my hand. _"Sure, I didn't want to go anyway"._

Two hours, two blunts and six shots later we made our way stumbling into Taylor's bedroom, she immediately begins rummaging through her cd wrack. She pulls me into a hug just as her reggaeton album starts to play. We move together with force, our bodies crashing together as we become lost in the music. She leans her head back and lets out a sexy chuckle, her hand snakes around my waist pulling me in close.

"_You know Maya I have always liked you, do you know that?"_

She is looking me dead in the eye now, her brown eyes pulling me in deeper and deeper. I open my mouth to speak but nothing comes out, instead I find myself smiling like a Cheshire cat. Which is confusing because I don't even like her….anymore.

"_Can I kiss you?"_

Suddenly my heart starts to beat really fast, I feel light-headed, I excuse myself to the bathroom and splash cold water on my face, seriously need to get a grip here. I have been crushing on Taylor for years and now that she actually wants me I don't want her. I pull out my phone and dial the number of the only person capable of helping me.

"_Hay Gabe, I can't talk for long so listen up, I'm in Taylor's house and she wants to kiss me"._

"_What the hell, so why are we speaking? Shouldn't you be getting your freak on sis?"_

I let out a deep sigh before continuing.

_"Maybe I just don't feel comfortable, I know what she's like, if I let her kiss me she will expect sex and I'm not ready for that"._

"_Whoa who said anything about sex, she asked for a kiss; stop over analyzing, look I got to go I have my own freak situation on my hands if you know what I mean"._

I can practically hear him smirk into the phone. I hang up without further word. I take one last look in the mirror before strutting back into the bedroom. Taylor was smoking a blunt when I returned her eyes were as red as break lights. The smoke added a 'dirty bar' vibe to the room surprisingly making me feel more confident.

"_Kiss me"._

END FLASHBACK

My dad clears his throat drawing me from memory lane back to reality.

"_Maya if your brother is willing to do what he says then you have my support. I failed both of you growing up, the least I can do is try and make it up to you both now, so make the arrangements and let me know if you need any help"._

He stands from his chair and leans over the table placing a gentle kiss on my forehead.

"_I better go your mother is waiting outside, take care baby I love you"._

I watch him leave before returning to my room, this situation sucks.

2HRS LATER

"_It's Emily"._I nearly choke on my gum from the shock. My heart starts to pound fast so I sit down to avoid falling on my ass.

"_Em, I don't know what to say"._I immediately regret my words sounding so cold, it was just the shock.

"_Do you love me?"_

I feel my anger rise, how could she even ask me that?

_"Yes I love you Emily, I wouldn't of been sent here if I didn't"._I let out a deep breath trying to calm my nerves.

"_I need to see you Maya, please…"_

I hear her start to cry and my heart starts to break. Holding back my own tears I blow her a kiss through the phone.

"_I get out in a week, they are releasing me into my brothers care, will you come with him….to pick me up?"_

I roll over on my bed so my back is facing the ceiling, damn I miss her.

"_Sure I will baby I miss you so much"._

I smile and giggle at the excitement in her voice. I hear talking down the hall letting me no the guards were coming to do their nightly rounds.

"_Listen baby I got to go, the guards are coming, expect a call from my brother. Love you"._

"_Bye Maya"._

"_Bye Emily, see you on Friday"._


	4. Chapter 4

I had just finished telling the girls through txt all about the drama with my mother and Paige, I waited a few minutes before adding Maya to the equation. I didn't want their heads to explode.

"_So you made out with Paige, only to confess your dying need for Maya a short time later?"_ Hanna's text hit me like a slap in the face.

"_It wasn't like that Hanna, I was drunk and lonely, it was just a mistake"._

It's really fucked up having this conversation through txt but if my mother knew we were even doing this she would hit the roof.

"_Slow down Hanna, haven't you ever done anything you regretted? Emily has been so depressed since Maya left, she tries to hide it but I can see it"._

That was why I love Spencer Hastings; she brings common sense into play.

"_So Em, what are you going to do?"_

Trust Aria to ask, bet she was glad to have some attention off her and Fitz.

"_I'm going to go and pick her up on Friday, act as if nothing happened between me and Paige, and I would appreciate if you guys backed me up"._

I know it's wrong, really I do. It's just that…..Maya isn't a very forgiving person, she told me so herself once.

_*FLASHBACK 5 MONTHS AGO *_

Maya had invited me over to her house one night after swim practice. My mother had a business meeting so she let me spend the night at Hanna's. I stopped off at her place for a quick chat before heading to Mayas. She was my alibi after all. I pull into the driveway and notice Maya sitting outside on the steps; she blows me a kiss and makes her way inside the house leaving the door open behind her. I close the door and toss my jacket on her coffee table she just looks at me from her position on the couch and smirks.

"_Emily you're a total jock"._

I smile at this and lean into kiss her, our lips meet ever so slowly before I deepen it with my tongue, she moans into my mouth so I suck on her lower lip. Suddenly I am aware of how aroused I am, my heart is beating like crazy and I'm finding it hard to think straight, Maya moans again while slipping her hand under my top, my muscles flex from the attention. Maya starts to trail slow kisses up my neck, I lean back giving her better access; instead she pushes me further into the couch and straddles my waist.

I lean into kiss her but she pulls back.

"_I want to go all the way with you, I just don't want to get hurt Emily, your a jock after all"._

"_What does that mean? Because I swim I also cheat?"_

I lift her off my lap and begin to pace.

"_No I didn't mean it like that babe; I just get scared that you will leave me for some other chick"._

I smirk at that, Maya never says chick unless she is seriously nervous. I sit next to her on the couch and take hold of her hands; she looks away so I lean in and kiss her slowly.

"_Baby I would never do anything to hurt you, I love you Maya"._

I lean in and kiss her again, but this time I wrap my hands around her head crushing our lips together with force, we stay that way, kissing for the rest of the night, I remember Maya kissing me on the head as I dozed off, before whispering to me.

"_I love you Emily, if I give it up to you please don't hurt me, I could never forgive you"._

_END FLASHBACK_

An hour later I had finally convinced the girls to keep quiet about Paige. I heard my mother coming upstairs and made a beeline for the shower I really didn't want to see her right now. I relax in the shower letting the hot water wash away the stress of the night. I crawl into bed with my thoughts lingering on Maya as I drift off. The next few days seemed to fly by; school was a drag, so when Thursday rolled around I was itching for the weekend break. I had received a rather cryptic text from Maya during first period.

"_The grill - Gabe - 8"._

The girls had offered to accompany me but I declined. This was something I needed to do on my own, while Maya hardly spoke about Gabe what little she did say stuck in my mind.

FLASHBACK

"_Gabe and I are like salt and pepper; we kind of have the whole good twin bad twin thing going on"._

"_Wait, you're a twin? You never said anything before?"_

I turn to look at her; she stops walking and gives me a small smile.

"_You never asked Em, Gabe was born three minutes after me, would never be able to tell though, he's a giant theses days"._

She begins to walk again seemingly satisfied with her explanation. I continue beside her in silence for a few minutes.

"_Can I ask why he isn't here in Rosewood? I mean he should be in school with us?" _

I notice Mayas expression change and realize I must of struck a nerve.

"_Gabe doesn't go to school, he has an Iq of 195. There is nothing for him to learn at school"_

_END FLASHBACK_

I stroll into the grill five minutes early, I want to get a good table and order drinks, and nothing says 'ice-breaker' better than a free drink. I order and take a seat at the table towards the back; I hear a familiar laugh and turn my head to see Paige enter with Sean. I cough to myself quietly. I grab my bag and make my way into the ladies room, I close the stall door behind me before pulling my phone out to call Aria, maybe I could get her to come down and get rid of Paige before Gabe arrived. I didn't want to talk to her myself it was too risky, I was still attracted to her. Before I can dial I hear a knock on my stall door, I let out a sigh before pulling the door open slowly, I just need to tell Paige to go away, how hard can that be? I'm shocked when I fully open the door because it wasn't Paige who stood before me, it was Samara, and she had that mischievous grin on her face. I barely had time to react as she pinned me against the wall with a rough kiss. Her hands were all over me trying to gain entrance to my most sensitive spots, I manage to push her off sending her tumbling out of the stall and on to her ass.

"_What the fuck are you doing here Samara?"_

I ask while extending my hand for her to take. She does dusting herself off in the process.

"_I was walking past the grill, saw you go into the bathroom, the rest you know"._

She motions to the stall then the floor. I roll my eyes and smirks. _"Sorry about that, I don't know my own strength at times, I'm here with a friend I can't get into anything right now, I will give you a call"._

She blows me a kiss before existing the bathroom, when I return to my table I notice a handsome black guy sitting by the bar, his hair caught my attention first, he had a perfectly shaped medium length afro, it dyed red all over. It suited him a lot. I noticed he was slightly darker than Maya and tall, maybe my height. He had this whole hip-hop/rock star vibe going on.

"_Hi I'm Emily"._

He looks up and smiles at me, I cant help but smile back, he reminds me of Maya, the similarity was undeniable. They had the same mouth, nose and eyes, except his were the darkest brown I had ever seen.

"_It's a pleasure to meet you Emily"._

He shocks me by pulling me into a hug. When he lets me go I notice Paige glaring at me from across the room. I had forgotten all about her! Samara's antics in the stall had rattled me badly. I notice her start to move and I'm mentally praying she doesn't come over here but something tells me I wont be that lucky.

"_Who the fuck is this?"_

She spit's the words out, obviously pissed.

"_I'm Gabe who the fuck are you_?"

I move quickly pulling Paige outside, she follows but won't stop glaring at Gabe over her shoulder. I notice him flip her off before turning to sip his drink.

"_Look Paige Gabe is just a friend, there is nothing going on between us, I'm gay remember"._I shoot a quick glance at Gabe, he has his back turned to us smoking a Ecigarette.

"_I'm sorry Em, I don't know what came over me, I got jealous I guess. Listen Emily I have been thinking about the other night at your house, I have given it a lot of thought and I think I'm ready to have sex"._

I close my eyes and let out a deep sigh, how fucked up is this, I didn't have the energy or courage to explain my situation to Paige so instead I told her I would call her on Sunday when my mother goes to church so we can talk. She gives me a small hug before walking off. I take a few minutes to clear my head then head back inside.

"_Gabe, I want to apologize for that, Paige is dealing with a few issues right now, she isn't normally like that"._I give him a shy smile.

He tilts his head to the side and smirks.

"_So you're cheating on my sister"._


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note – Thanks for reviews **** I have several drama filled chapters that I recently wrote but I am still not sure where to slide them in. Possibly chapter 7 will be a complete re-write. Thanks a bunch. Any ideas let me hear it.**

Several hours later I pulled into my driveway, tonight's events had left me completely drained mentally and physically. I just wanted to curl up in bed and sleep for a week. I managed to fall into a restless slumber about an hour later, my mind wouldn't relax though, I just kept replaying tonight's conversation with Gabe over and over in my head.

*EARLIER THAT NIGHT*

"_So you're cheating on my sister?"_

I open my mouth to speak but something about the way Gabe is looking at me stops me before I start. In retrospect I'm glad I did because I had a sneaky feeling Gabe knew something I didn't.

"_Emily take a second to think, while you were outside I asked the barman about you and Paige, he tells me the two of you are regulars here, well since Maya…..so I'm going to ask you again are you cheating on my sister?"_

Talk about a poker face, I can't tell if he's angry or amused. He just keeps staring at me with that same disinterested look. I sigh and order a double vodka, this was going to be a long night.

"_Yes I'm cheating"._

"_How long has it been going on, or was it already going on before?"_

I notice him twitch slightly, ever so little, if it hadn't of been for the seriousness of the situation I probably wouldn't of noticed.

"_Not long, Paige is just a very emotional person, we kissed a few times that's it, I think she might be in love with me… she is a very spoilt girl so when she doesn't get her way she tends to blow things out of proportion"._

I'm aware that I am being a total bitch right now but I have no choice. I cant loose Maya again!

"_So what your saying is…..you and this Paige 'chick' have a relationship. She loves you, but you love Maya, sounds like a pretty fucked up love triangle"._

He takes his Ecigarette from his pocket and brings it to his lips, a mischievous smirk creeps across his face as he lights it.

"_So did you fuck her…Paige that is?"_

I nearly choke on my vodka in shock, so he thinks I'm a slut. Great Emily. This is going swimmingly.

"_No, I haven't had sex with anyone….ever"._

He lets out a low chuckle before taking a huge gulp of his drink. _"A virgin cheater that's a new one"._

"_Are you saying I'm lying?"_

He notices the rise in my voice and he becomes serious again, its freaky how he changes from a giggling hottie to ice cold in a flash.

"_That's not what I meant Emily… why so defensive anyway? you got something else you need to confess? Anymore girls on your 'hit list'?"_

He's smirking again but the words hit home. For a second I consider telling him about Samara but I quickly dismiss the idea. This was bad enough as it was.

"_Look the truth is I couldn't get over Maya leaving. I guess Paige was there for me when she wasn't, I feel bad because she loves me but I love Maya, I just want to be with her, Paige means nothing to me"._

I feel like the worst person on earth, I never knew I could be/sound so heartless, but that wasn't the bit that scared me….I was scared because I really didn't care. That's when it hit me, like a lightning bolt to the head. It didn't matter the situation, I would DO anything to keep Maya even if that meant breaking hearts in the process.

"_Look Em, I like you, I really do but I don't trust you…..I believe you when you say you love my sister….. I have decided to keep my mouth shut about tonight's little 'fiasco' "_

"_I just want Maya back"._

"_While part of me understands your situation and is sympathetic, there is a different part of me that thinks your full of shit, I know your type….I was you at one point. Jocks can't help themselves when it comes to girls, so don't try and play me it won't turn out well for you. from now on Emily, you can call me your second fucking shadow 'cuz' I'm going to be on you like white on rice, if I even get the slightest suspicion that you are carrying on with your old tricks I will tell Maya"_

I take a deep breath of air, the intensity in his eyes made me feel momentarily stunned.

_"Okay"_

"_What time should I pick you up tomorrow Em?"_

"_She gets released at 8 I think, so we should hit the road at 7"._

"_Great, how about we ditch this joint and find the fun?"_

_I eye him suspiciously, he has the same mischievous smile that Maya has. How adorable._

_"What do you have in mind?"_

_END FLASHBACK_

_As I drifted off into a deep sleep all my thoughts were of Maya. I had to confess, it would only make things worse if I didn't. Even though we technically weren't together these past months I knew she would be crushed. Paige will be devastated. She wasn't my main concern right now but I still felt incredibly guilty for using her. This could be an episode of Maury, minus the 'baby momma drama'. My life was too complicated for a teenager. _


	6. Chapter 6

Jesus Christ I hate alarm clocks they never wake me up on time! So now I'm running around the house like a madman trying to get dressed and eat breakfast at the same time. Plus I haven't even started on my hair yet. My look takes time beauty doesn't just happen. After spending a few minutes fixing my hair I hop in my red bmw and speed the whole way to Emily's house. She starts to giggle as soon as I pull into her driveway.

"_You have got to be kidding me Gabe, red hair, red car, red shirt, somebody likes red"_

"_What can I say? It's a red nation"._

She gets in the car and immediately calls Maya.

"_Hi we are running a little late because Gabe was late"._

she smirks and hits my leg playfully.

I flip her off and light my joint, she gives me a quizzical look I just roll my eyes at her and continue driving.

"_Um Gabe is it safe to smoke and drive?"_

She had her serious face on.

"_If it wasn't I wouldn't be doing it Emily, damn girl what type of sheltered life have you been living?"_

I chuckle and blow smoke in her face. She flips me the finger before surprising me by taking the joint out of my hand and taking a long drag. It's my turn to look quizzical, I raise my left eyebrow.

"_What the fuck, you smoke?"_

"_On occasion"_

"_I didn't know you had it in you jock"_

"_No offence Gabe but what you don't know could fill an ocean"_.

She takes another drag before handing it back to me. I smirk and poke her.

_"Fuck you Em,_ _do you come with friends? Or are you a loner?"._I smirk at her expression.

"_Of course I have friends"._

"_Good because we are having a small gathering at my place tonight so you are more than welcome to come with any of your hot friends, it should give us some more time to bond or whatever they call it"._I roll my eyes at the last part and laugh when she smirks.

We arrive at camp true north an hour later than planned. Gabe was such a good host we spent the whole time laughing. I'm sitting in the car waiting for him to return with Maya I'm nervous so I start to fiddle with his cd player when my phone rings. Hanna's face pops up on my screen and I smile, just the person I was thinking of.

"_Hay I was just thinking about you"._

"_Really does Maya know that?"_

Hanna giggles down the phone making me laugh.

"_Seriously there is a party tonight at Maya's you want to go?"_

"_After the day I've had you can count me in, I will tell the girls, we are meeting at Spencer's in an hour, her parents are away so she can sneak us in"._

"_Great I will call you later with the address and time"._

"_Cool, listen Em, the reason I called is because I ran into Paige earlier"._

As soon as the words pass her lips last nights 'incident' came flooding back into memory. I had such a good time with Gabe I forgot to even mention it to the girls. I proceeded to inform Hanna all about the fiasco last night with Paige and Samara.

"_Fucking hell when did you turn into a player?"_

Hanna's words cut deep.

"_Its not like that Hanna, at first I was okay with it because it was just kissing but last night in the bathroom with Samara things got a bit heavy, she wanted to have sex"._

"_What you had sex with her!"_

"_Jesus no, that's my point, I didn't want to"._

I shifted my position in the car this whole conversation was making me feel uneasy.

"_Good because that is fucked up, sex in a bathroom is illegal I think, you seriously you need to delete her phone number"._

"_How do I get myself into these fucked up situations?"_

"_I have no idea"._

"_I really want to have sex with Maya but Gabe won't be happy about that"_

"_What he doesn't know can't hurt him or you for that matter"_

"_So you're saying I should do it and keep it a secret?"_

"_Be realistic Emily who goes around blabbing to there brothers when they have sex? Come on now I don't think Maya will say anything to him, its kind of embarrassing conversation between siblings"_

I take a second to consider Hanna's words before coming to the conclusion that she is absolutely right. I mumble a quick goodbye just as Maya and Gabe approach the car. Maya straddles my waist and kisses me ever so softly. She manages to deepen the kiss even though we have very little space in the passenger seat. Suddenly I notice that we are moving, I didn't even hear Gabe start the engine, I look over at him and he grins.

"_Maya you can't stay here go in the backseat it's not safe"_

"_Only if Emily comes with me?"_

"_Fine, wait for me to pull over a second"_

He pulls over and Maya drags me out of the front seat in the back. She pushes me down so I'm lying flat then begins the slowest crawl up my body; she stops at my neck and begins to suck. I nearly jump out of my skin when the music starts to play. I notice Gabe laugh.

"_Sorry about that, but if you think I'm listening to you guys kissing the whole way back then you need your heads checked"_

_The music adds more sexual tension, as if we need any. Maya is fully on me resting her head on my chest, we spend the rest of the drive kissing, her breathing starts to level out as she falls asleep, I smile because at the point, at this time, everything is right in the world._


	7. Chapter 7

Authors note - U-haul chapter will be number 12 for sure

We pull into the driveway the music coming from Gabe's house is no joke. I think the whole street must be able to hear it. He told me earlier he left the keys with his cousin Carlos so he could get the house ready for the party. Cars were lined up all over the driveway; we had to park on the grass. I sent Hanna a txt and followed Maya into the house; she held my hand and guided me through the door. I push her into the wall and kiss her hard, she bites my lip and I moan into her mouth.

"_Um you two need to get a room"._

I pull away to see who spoke, I notice a slim built Hispanic guy standing next to us with a huge grin on his face. Maya screams and jumps into his arms.

"_Carlos! I'm so glad you came"_

"_Girl you know I'm the life of the party"_

"_You look good Carlos"_

"_Back at you, so introduce me to your girl?"_

Maya slips her hand around my waist and leans in to kiss me lightly on the cheek.

"_This is Emily"_

Carlos paused giving me the once over, I felt uncomfortable as I feel his eyes roam the full length of my body. When I look up he's smiling at me.

"_Maya I'm impressed; I didn't know Rosewood had girls like this"_

"_Stick around Carlos you might find something you like"._

She winks at him and he smirks, does everyone in Mayas family have the same sense of humour? She pushes past him and takes my hand guiding me into the living room and through the crowd of people dancing. We come to a stop in the middle of the room, she exchanges words with a few people before pulling me into her, we move together in perfect sync with the music. 'Jamrock' starts to play by Damian Marley and the whole party goes wild, people are jumping around lost in the music. I loose track of time. I lean in and kiss Maya roughly, when our tongues meet I find myself wrapping my arms around her waist lifting her off the ground slightly, she leans close and licks my ear I shudder at the sensation, she kisses my ear again before whispering to me.

"_I want you so much right now"_

"_Yeah, how much?"_

I smirk at her shocked expression. I lean forward for another kiss when I'm interrupted by a tap on the shoulder; I look over and see Hanna, Aria and Spencer standing beside us looking very amused.

"_Hi guys, I'm so happy you came"._

I pull them into a hug one by one before excusing myself to the bathroom; I need to get my libido in order now that my friends are here. When I return I'm surprised to see Hanna off in the corner of the room talking to Caleb, Aria, Spenser and Maya were in the same place dancing together. I open my mouth to ask about Caleb but Spencer gives me the 'don't ask' look and pulls me into Maya. 'Jump around' by house of pain comes on and once again the party gets crazy. I look over at Aria and Spencer I've never seen them look so happy at a party. I guess it's true what they say about women, if the music's alright they will dance all night. I smile and pull Maya into a kiss, our brown eyes lock together as our hips sway. I notice Gabe enter the room with one bottle of brandy in each hand, he notices me and winks. He stops short of us to have a conversation with a rather drunk white guy, I feel Maya go stiff against my body, and I follow her gaze and notice she has her eyes locked on a girl behind Gabe.

Who the hell was this girl and why was she looking at my girl like that? Before I can ask Maya anything about the girl she was already next to us sporting the biggest shit eating grin I had ever seen.

"_Sweet Maya G, how's it been girl?"_

She pulls Maya into a hug and I tense up slightly.

"_It's been a wild year lets leave it at that Taylor, this is my girlfriend Emily"._

Maya leans back into me taking my hand and placing it on her waist. I kiss her on the cheek and smile at Taylor.

"_Hi"._

I give her the weakest greeting in history. She smirks and nods her head towards the dance area.

"_You mind if I steal your girlfriend for a quick dance?"_

I open my mouth to tell her to fuck off when Gabe cuts me off mid speech.

"_Sure"_

Taylor grins in my face before pulling Maya off to dance, I shoot Gabe daggers and curse the heavens when 'I want to fuck you' by Akon comes on. The more I watch them dance the more I feel my blood begin to boil, my anger was rising to 'confrontational' levels. Gabe notices and pulls me off to the corner of the room.

"_You need to get yourself together Em, don't let Taylor get to you"_

"_Why the hell did you let her dance with Maya, did you not see the way she was looking at her?"_

I'm shouting so I'm happy the music is playing or everyone would have heard me.

"_I saw, I do have eyes, but the point is Taylor cant be dismissed easily, not even by you, they have history, so being the nice guy I am I thought I would cut in before you said something stupid that caused an argument between you and Maya… which by the way is Taylor's plan"_

I unclench my jaw and let out a deep breath I wasn't aware I was holding. So this bitch was trying to get a reaction out of me? Well I have one for her.

"_Gabe, pass me that brandy please"_

"_Whoa Em, I so don't think getting drunk is the solution right now"_

It's funny that he said that because he passed me the bottle anyway. I smile at him and down half the bottle, he just looks at me the shock evident in his face.

"_Jesus girl, calm down damn!"_

He snatches the bottle out my hand and downs the rest himself. I give him a funny look, he just shrugs his shoulders.

"_So what do you think I should do?"_

It comes out as a whisper but I didn't intend for it to be. Gabe takes a second to answer.

"_Go other there and get your girl, do I really have to tell you that?"_

Gabe has this bewildered look on his face.

"_Why let her dance with Taylor if you want me to go over there and break it up?"_

I feel my anger rise again. Gabe chuckles at the rise in my voice and motions to the crowd of people with his hands.

"_Take a look around you Emily, what do you see?…. No need to answer that because I will tell you. A bunch of horny lesbians who would kill for a night in the sheets with Maya and probably you to, so I need to know that if you are going to be with my sister you can take the pressure? Seriously Em I have never met an 'aggressive fem' as friendly as you before. You need to show theses bitches who Maya belongs to….in a manner of speaking of course"_

I close my eyes as the burning sensation starts to fade, my body starts to buzz and before I know what I'm doing I'm standing next to Maya, she notices me and manages to pull me in between her an Taylor. I shoot Taylor my best 'back off bitch' look before capturing Mayas lips in a fierce kiss, from the corner of my eye I notice Gabe smirk obviously impressed with my forceful approach. We dance together for the remainder of the song; Hanna makes eye contact with me and seems to read my mind because she makes a beeline straight for Gabe.

"_Hay Gabe you want to dance?"_

He doesn't even reply. He just grabs Hanna's hand and pulls her into the crowd, she winks at me and motions to the stairs. I follow her gaze and nod at her; we don't even need speech to speak. I lean into Maya and kiss her neck.

"_Baby why don't you show me your new room?"_

I flick her ear with my tongue and she moans softy. She pulls back and stares in my eyes for what seems like the longest time before taking my hand and guiding me through the crowd and up the stairs. She pauses outside the door and leans into kiss me quickly.

"_Emily if we go in here, you know there is no turning back right?"_

"_Yes I know, so let's go in"_

She smiles at this and pulls me into her room, we kiss for a few minutes before she kicks the door closed with her leg, she doesn't even break away from me as she locks it behind her. When I hear the lock click I suddenly start to feel really nervous. When I wake up tomorrow my virginity will be gone. Maya pushes me back so I drop on her bed, she smiles and straddles my hips I pull her down and kiss her hard. Our tongues battle for dominance the whole time. She pulls up and giggles when I let out a frustrated sigh, she leans in to kiss me but changes her mind; instead she pulls her top off, leaving her only in a bra and jeans. A deep moan escapes my throat, I don't know if it was the alcohol but every part of my body is screaming at me to touch her in everyway possible. I push up bucking her off me; she falls to her back with a shocked yelp. I just smile and climb on top of her. I start to lay a trail of soft kisses down her neck, taking time to suck on her pulse point, she moans loudly and I feel a burning sensation begin in my core just as someone begins to pound loudly on the door.


	8. Chapter 8

"_Ignore it"._

I tell her forcefully. She just smirks and puts her top back on.

"_It could be Gabe"_

She makes a move towards the door but I stop her with a kiss.

"_Let me get it, he probably wants me anyway"_

She sits down on the bed and gestures to the door with her hand; I blow her a kiss and yank the door open expecting to see Gabe. Instead I'm face-to-face with that bitch Taylor!

"_Uh is Maya in there?"_

I smile at how mad she looks before stepping out into the corridor and closing the door behind me. Taylor raises her eyebrow and moves back.

"_Yeah why?"_

I didn't mean to sound so defensive but I couldn't help it. I notice her smile and I hold back the urge to slap her.

"_I thought that was obvious, I want to talk to her"_

She chuckles and leans back against the wall before pulling a joint from behind her ear and lighting it.

"_Yeah I guessed that, what do you want to say to her?"_

"_Honestly…I was going to tell her to drop YOU and come with me but I can see that a conversation with her is out of the question right now"_

My adrenaline starts to pump violently through my body. Who does this bitch think she is?

"_If you think I will sit back quietly while you try and take my girl from me then you must be crazy"_

My words come out as venom; she considers this for a second before taking a 'hit' of her joint.

"_Actually Emily that's exactly what I expect you to do"_

She turns and walks down the corridor and down the stairs without looking back; I take a minute to gather my thoughts before returning to Maya. I slam the door behind me causing her to jump in shock, I don't even look at her as I make my way over to my bag and pull out my Jack Daniels and chug it back. From the corner of my eye I see her rise from the bed and make her way over to me.

"_Babe are you okay? Who was at the door?"_

She pulls the drink from me and puts it on the table before taking my hand and brining me back to the bed. I flop down on my back and pull her down next to me; she smiles and leans into kiss me.

"_It was Taylor"_

I spit the name out and she gives me a quizzical look. Maya moves her head to my chest and begins running her fingers up my arm.

"_What did she want?"_

I tense up and she raises her head to look in my eyes, I look away and grab the Jd from the bedside table.

"_She wanted to see you….so she could tell you to leave me and get with her"_

"_Emily I'm sorry about that, I don't really know what to say"_

"_Now would be a good time to tell me who that bitch is? And why was she was staring at you like that?!"_

I yell angrily and take a sip of the drink. Maya sighs before lighting a joint and bringing it to her lips, taking the longest pull in history.

"_Fine babe, where should I start?"_

"_At the beginning maybe?"_

I'm being sarcastic but I don't care, I'm pissed. She just rolls her eyes at my attitude and takes another 'hit'.

"_Fine but you can't get angry"_

FLASHBACK 1 YEAR EARLIER

"_So Taylor fucked you?_

I take a seat on the bench and motion for her to do the same. She takes a deep breath before squealing excitedly.

"_Oh my fucking god Maya it was amazing!"_

"_I take that as a yes"_

I smirk and hit her on the arm playfully. I can't help but feel happy for her she was beaming.

"_I have never felt like that before, it was intense"_

I pull her into a hug and rest my head on her shoulder.

"_Intense how Maria?"_

A short time goes by in silence before she finally whispers a reply.

"_Remember when I dated Tavis? I told you I left him because he cheated, which is true but it goes deeper than that"_

Maria shifts her position on the bench and stands up pulling me with her; we begin to walk through the park towards her apartment.

"_What happened?"_

"_I just couldn't get comfortable with him touching me; whenever we would make out I would always make up some excuse so we didn't go further"_

"_Why I thought you liked him?"_

I stop walking and look at her; she just shrugs her shoulders and continues down the path. We continue in silence for what seems like forever.

"_I did like him, until he started touching me, that's when I realized I wanted a girlfriend not a boyfriend"_

"_So you thought you would fuck Taylor? Out of all the girls in the East LA. You fucked her"_

I'm not angry, so why do I sound like it? Maria nervously runs her hands through her hair before lighting a cigarette. She was obviously uncomfortable.

"_It wasn't like that Maya, I ran into her when I left yours last night. She offered to give me a ride home"_

"_And somehow that ride ended in a fuck?"_

I spit the words out and shake my head in disgust.

"_She came on to me Maya, what should I of said? This is Taylor we are talking about"_

END FLASHBACK

"_So Taylor had sex with your friend?"_

I take a sip of my drink and smirk, this bitch defiantly gets around. Maya takes a drag of her joint and leans into kiss me softly on the cheek. I grab hold of her top and yank her closer to me, she moans at the harsh movement and practically screams in pleasure as I bite her lip. She pulls back and straddles my waist.

"_Maria is my cousin, Carlos is her brother"_

"_So she slept with your cousin…and now she wants you"_

Maya gives me a confused look before lowering herself down on my chest. I tilt my head to the side so I can look at her clearly.

"_So that's why you're pissed. Taylor wants to fuck me so you think I'm going to run over to her and spread my legs, I'm not a slut Emily"_

"_I didn't mean it like that babe, I just don't like her, she wants you and she doesn't even try to hide it"_

I start to get angry so I stand up and pace. I felt guilty for reacting like this considering Paige and Samara but I couldn't stop myself, the alcohol made sure of that.

"_Emily I get why your upset but you have no reason to be, what went on between me and Taylor was a mistake, it will never happen again"_

My eyes nearly pop out my sockets in surprise.

"_Something sexual happened with her?"_

I stop pacing and glare at her, if eyes could kill…

"_We had a moment once or twice"_

"_What kind of moment?"_

Maya pulls me down on the bed and takes my hand in hers placing them in her lap. I lean in and kiss her gently on the lips; I could feel how nervous she was. I try and break away but she pulls me closer to her deepening the kiss. Our tongues once again begin battling for control, she slips her hand under my shirt and my muscles flex, I suck her lower lip while leaning my body on her so she falls back against the bed. I mount her and start to trail small kisses down her neck I moan out loud when I feel her shudder beneath me.

"_I want you so much Maya"_

"_Good, let me get up, I have a surprise for you baby"_

I give her a questioning look as I rise off the bed, she just squeaks and starts to rummage through her wardrobe excitedly. After a few minutes she emerges from the wardrobe with the biggest mischievous grin on her face. She comes over to me and pushes me down on her chair.

"_Close you eyes Emily, no peeking"_

I look into her eyes and smile, I'm nervous but I don't want her to know that. I take a breath before closing my eyes. I hear Maya moving around frantically and start to get curious, what the hell was she doing and why did she just turn her radio on? I relax in the chair and stretch my legs out fully; if I had to sit here I would at least be comfortable. I feel gentle fingers on my chin and lean into the touch, I don't even react as Maya's lips capture mine in a gentle kiss. I feel her pull back and I instantly miss her touch.

"_Open your eyes babe"_

I take a deep breath and snap my eyes open I feel my arousal rip through my body when my eyes find her. Maya had discarded her clothes and slipped into some lingerie. She looked like a goddess standing before me. Her beautiful chocolate skin blended well with the red lace bra and panties she was now wearing. She smirks when she notices me checking her out.

"_You like what you see Emily?"_

"_You're beautiful"_

I smile and attempt to move towards her but she pushes me back down into the chair. I give her a quizzical look and she smirks, that mischievous grin was back.

"_You ever had a lap dance baby?"_


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter is graphic so if you don't like that stuff back off**

Eventually we made our way downstairs I was shocked to see that the crowd of people had left, leaving only a few hanging out on the couches. I was equally surprised to see Hanna and Caleb cuddled up on the loveseat towards the back of the room. I catch her attention and she follows me out the living room.

"_Hay, what's going on?"_

I motion to Caleb with a cheeky smirk; she rolls her eyes and pulls me further into the corridor.

"_Caleb and Gabe are old friends apparently"_

"_Gabe told you that?"_

"_God no, it was Caleb. I guess it was his way of trying to show me he can be open about his past, he really is trying to do something positive with his life"_

I smile when I see Hanna steal a glancing look at Caleb; she flips me the finger when she notices me.

"_What happened to Aria and Spencer?"_

"_What do you think happened Em, Fitz sent one txt and Aria practically flew out the door, Spencer left shortly after, Toby picked her up in his new truck"_

We laugh together for a few minutes before making our way back into the living room. I sit down next to Maya on the couch and she moves to sit on me, I lean in and kiss her deeply losing myself in her brown eyes.

_*FLASHBACK 2HRS AGO*_

"_You ever had a lap dance baby?"_

I take a sharp intake of breath and try to steady my rising libido, she smirks at my flustered expression and begins to crawl towards me, her eyes are locked on mine the whole time, I shudder when she reaches my legs. She notices my breathing and chuckles.

"_Calm down baby, we are barely getting started"_

I nod in agreement and sit back further into the chair; she smiles and begins moving with the music.

_*END FLASHBACK*_

I'm drawn out of my musing when I feel eyes burning holes into me. I pull away from the kiss and look around; I'm disgusted when my eyes find Taylor. She smirks and tips her fitted cap towards me. What the fuck does that mean? I open my mouth to say something to Taylor but Hanna cuts in obviously noticing the situation.

"_So Gabe how can you afford this place ?"_

I give Hanna a thankful smile before turning back to rest my head on Maya's chest. She smiles and takes my hand in hers. Taylor shifts in her seat and I flash the biggest grin in history, she clinches her jaw and takes a sip of her drink.

"_My grandparents left me and Maya a big inheritance; I got my hands on some of mine last year"_

Gabe moves from his position by the wall, He lights his joint and passes it to me, I pause before bringing it to my lips, I notice Hanna's shocked expression from the corner of my eye. I'm sure I told her I had smoked a joint with Maya before so why is she staring at me like that?

Maya relaxes into my embrace and I kiss her on the shoulder making her smile.

"_Ay Gabe we heading back home, I got work in the morning bro'_

Gabe walks over to him and pulls him into a fierce hug, before shoving another bottle of brandy into his pocket"

Caleb pulls Hanna off the loveseat and guides her down the hall and into a room, I give Gabe a questioning look and he smirks.

"_We have a spare room so I let him stay here"_

I nod my head in understanding and stretch my legs out across the couch. Maya quickly adjust her position to lay on me.

"_So Emily did you have a good time tonight?"_

I turn my head to look at Gabe before pausing to consider his question; he raises his eyebrows mischievously and gives me his best innocent smile. I take a few minutes to take in tonight's events before replying.

"_Yeah Gabe tonight was the best night of my life"_

Maya's eyes meet mine and we move together into a soft kiss. I hear Gabe clear his throat and I laugh.

"_Well on that note I think I will get to bed, oh Em you left your phone down here I found it earlier, your moms been calling like crazy"_

He reaches into his jacket pocket and hands it to me before making his way up the stairs. I check my phone and cringe when I see nine missed calls from my mother. My mood darkens further when I read her txt msg.

"_Emily I don't know what game you are playing here but stunts like this are unacceptable"_

After explaining the situation to Maya I make my way home. Thanking my lucky stars when I find my mother asleep on the couch, I just creep by her and slip into my bed, in seconds I find myself reliving tonight with Maya over and over again in my head.

_*FLASHBACK*_

Maya's ass is in my face and I cant help but smack it, she jumps up surprised and leans into kiss me.

"_Typical jock"_

She says it as a joke but I know she means it. I push her back playfully and she lifts her left leg and rests it on my shoulder, I freeze when I notice I'm now face-to-face with her most sensitive spot, my lust skyrockets when I realize she is wearing crotch-less panties. She smirks and takes my right hand in hers and brings it to the tip of her moist entrance. I take s sharp intake of breath when she begins to move my fingers through her soft folds, she doesn't penetrate instead she uses my finger to flick her clit. She moans loudly and I shudder beneath her. She moves her leg and jumps on her bed I follow and begin kissing a trail up her leg stopping at her thigh. Her breathing was becoming erratic so it was no surprise to me when she pulled me on top of her and began grinding herself into me. I pause momentarily before standing up and removing my top, Maya moans at my action obviously pleased. She sits up on the bed and pulls me close to her, I sigh when I feel her start to kiss my stomach, she unzips my jeans and pulls them down my legs while sucking and biting my belly button, I gasp and move back stepping out of the jeans. She smiles and moves to the floor beneath me, I raise my eyebrow and she smirks and licks her lips. I open my mouth to ask her what she is doing when I feel her tongue lick my clit through my panties. I moan and close my eyes in pleasure; she continues to lick up and down my slit slowly savouring the feel. I feel her move my panties to the side I moan when I feel her slip a finger inside me, she pulls it out and I look down and see her licking it. She dips her head and begins to gently suck on my clit, I fall back into the chair and she opens my legs and continues her assault. I feel her tongue swirl around my clit and I bite my lip to hold back the scream. Maya releases my clit and begins to lick my slit again occasionally stopping to suck my lips into her mouth. I throw my head back and scream as my orgasm rips through my body, she sucks my clit hard causing a second one to start. When I open my eyes Maya is staring at me with a satisfied look on her face, she takes me hand and guides me to the bed. I comply and mount her while moving my fingers towards her dripping hole. She moans in anticipation so I slide a finger into her. I moan when I feel how wet she is. She feels so good inside, I push in further and notice her expression change into one of pain I pull out and kiss her gently.

"_You ok baby, I didn't mean to hurt you"_

"_Its ok babe you just pushed against my hymen, it hurt"_

She leans up to capture my lips in a fierce kiss before moving my fingers back to her entrance, I give a quizzical look before pushing in. she closes her eyes when it goes in and I notice her breathing increase slightly. I flick her clit with my finger before rubbing it softly up and down, she screams into my neck and bites down hard. I start to fuck her slowly. I momentarily pause when I feel her hymen but this time I don't pull out, I push through.

"_Oh fuck Emily"_

She clutches on to my waist tightly as the pain washes over her. I feel her kiss my neck letting me know it was ok to carry on. I begin to move hard, fingering her fast, she moves her fingers to my hole and pushes in causing me to drop my head on her shoulder from the pleasure, we fall into sync with each others finger movements. I bite on her lip and suck on it when I feel her push through my virginity; she smirks into my mouth and strokes my clit with her thumb. I arch my back and she takes this opportunity to suck my nipple into her mouth, biting down softly. We move together in perfect tandem for what feels like hours until I feel Mayas vagina walls start to tighten around my fingers, a low moan escapes my lips as I quicken my fucking pace. She starts to pulse around my fingers as her orgasm tears through her tiny chocolate frame, I feel myself about to come so I move to kiss her lips harshly, I bite down and whimper as my orgasm shoots through my body.


	10. Chapter 10

When I go downstairs in the morning I'm surprised to find my mother home, I give her a questioning look before joining her for breakfast. She doesn't say anything but I feel her eyes on me. A few minutes go by in awkward silence before she finally speaks.

"_Where were you last night?"_

I don't even look up from my breakfast as I reply.

"_I went to a party"_

"_With who?"_

She shifts in her chair and moves closer to me. I still don't look up.

"_Does it matter?_

"_Yes it fucking matters!"_

For the first time since this conversation began I look up, I take a low breath before speaking.

"_My friend Gabe had a party"_

"_Who the hell is that? is she a lesbian?_

"_No mom he isn't"_

I smirk at her puzzled expression before continuing.

"_Gabe is a guy… a very nice one"_

I see her eyes light up with false hope so I cut in before she gets carried away.

"_It's not like that mom, we are just friends"_

"_Oh"_

"_Yeah sorry to burst your bubble but I'm still gay"_

I chuckle and she shoots me a dirty look before continuing.

"_You broke curfew, so you're grounded"_

I look at her and she just stares back with a blank look on her face. I take a second to compose myself because I know if I say the wrong thing this whole situation will escalate.

"_How long for?_

"_I will let you know when I decide"_

I nod my head in agreement and return to my breakfast, I don't respond when she says bye slamming the door closed behind her. After a few minutes of sitting I gather myself and begin the slow walk to Mayas house. When I arrive I am stunned to find Gabe outside in the garden cutting the grass. He has his headphones in so he doesn't hear me approach I poke him in the ribs and he spins around to face me.

"_Jesus Emily you scared the shit out of me!"_

He looks mad but I know otherwise. He flips me the finger and continues working. I push past him and enter the house. Catching Mayas eye I slip in next to her on the couch, she pulls me into a hug and kisses me deeply, somehow my body relaxes and I let myself get lost in her touch. I push her down on the couch and suck her lip into my mouth, she moans as she bites down on my tongue causing my arousal to rise to dangerous proportions.

"_Babe can we go to your room?"_

She pulls away from my embrace and eyes me carefully before taking my hand and guiding me into her bedroom. I attack her with kisses the moment she closes the door, I use my arms to lift her off the ground hugging her to me. She lets out a chuckle before leaning in to kiss me. I try and deepen it but she backs off and wriggles out of my grasp moving to sit on the bed. I kick off my shoes and sit behind her, she smiles when I pull her into me, wrapping my arms around her in a loving embrace.

"_Maya what's wrong?"_

She tenses and moves her head so she can look at me better. I give her an encouraging smile as I lean into kiss her on the forehead.

"_I want to talk about last night"_

"_Oh"_

_FLASHBACK LASTNIGHT_

I slam into her with force and she bites down on my shoulder hard. I try and steady myself but my legs are buckling from her weight, I feel her start to fuck herself against my fingers as I flick her clit. I tighten my grip on her ass pulling her closer still, our eyes meet for a second before she throws her head back screaming in pleasure, I add a second finger and quicken my fucking pace, her hips start to buck wildly against me pulling me deeper inside of her. I bite back a scream when my finger slides easily into her throbbing hole. I move us over to the bed and gently lay her down; she moans softly when I take her legs and put them on my shoulders. I move between her thighs and continue my finger assault stopping occasionally to pull them out before ramming them back in. She starts to whimper when I hit her g-spot sparking a fire deep within me.

"_Fuck Em, you feel so good inside me"_

Her words add fuel to the fire making my adrenaline pump faster, causing me to fuck her harder. I consider slowing down but change my mind when I feel her walls tighten around me, she screams into my shoulder as her orgasm takes her.

"_Fuck!"_

I smirk when she curses. Maya hardly ever uses bad language. I let her legs fall from my shoulders so I can move up the bed next to her. I close my eyes and smile when I feel her moving down my body coming to a stop above my panties, I bite my lip when I feel her warm tongue lick my slit. I buckle my hips trying to get more contact but she pins me down as she takes my clit into her mouth, sucking it lightly though the material of my panties. I freeze when I hear Gabe moving about in the corridor, I lock eyes with Maya and she gives me a mischievous grin.

"Bite the pillow"

I don't have time to register her words before I feel her tongue on me again, she moves my panties aside and immediately enters me with two fingers. I turn my head burying it in her pillows; I can still hear Gabe banging about in the next room completely unaware of what was happening in here. I feel a jolt of arousal spread through me. The more I think about Gabe catching us the hornier I become. My eyes snap shut when Maya begins to suck my clit and finger me at the same time.

"_Relax Em, I want to take this slow"_

_*PRESENT TIME*_

"_Maya what's wrong?"_

She tenses and moves her head so she can look at me better. I give her an encouraging smile as I lean into kiss her on the forehead.

"_I want to talk about last night"_

"_Oh"_

"_Oh? that's all you have to say?"_

She pulls away from my embrace and begins to pace. I reach out to pull her towards me but she backs away and sits in her chair.

"_I didn't mean it like that Maya"_

I move to sit on the floor next to her feet, she just closes her eyes and leans back further into the chair.

"_Baby talk to me please"_

She opens her eyes at this and moves to sit on my lap. She takes her hand and rests it over my heart.

"_So I went to the café earlier to see if I could get my old job back, I ran into Sean"_

Immediately my hearts starts to pound violently in my chest, I take hold of her hands and wait for her to continue.

"_Imagine my surprise when he tells me that you are dating his friend Paige"_

Tears start to fall freely from her eyes but when I try and touch her she pulls away.

"_Is it true?"_

I don't know why she asks, it's clear she already knows the answer. I drop my gaze to the floor unable to hold eye contact. She tenses and stands up moving as far away from me as possible.

"_Do you love her?"_

My head snaps up at this and I move towards her in a flash.

"_No I don't love her, I love you"_

I reach out to touch her and she welcomes my caresses and leans into hold me close. I kiss her gently as she cries on my shoulder. We stand there together for what feels like an eternity.

"_We should take a break"_

I pull back and look at her the shock evident on my face; Maya just shrugs her shoulders and flops down on the bed. I sit down beside her stoking her cheek softly.

"_I don't want to break up babe, I swear I'm done with her, it was a mistake"_

"_Well you know what they say about mistakes Emily, eventually you will pay for them"_

I straighten up my position on the bed and drop my head from the guilt.

"_I'm not saying it's over Em, I love you I just need some time alone"_

"_Babe please don't do this"_

"_You're the one who fucking did this Emily don't you dare try and blame me!"_

She's shouting now completely lost in her emotions.

"_Did she feel good Em? Was she worth it?"_

I stand and make a move towards the door I really cant handle this right now. I freeze when I hear her next words.

"_Fuck me"_

I turn around and glare at her in shock; she pulls me onto the bed and begins to kiss me furiously. I try and speak but her tongue enters my mouth, stopping any speech. I push her off and manage to scramble to my feet.

"_What the hell Maya? You want to have sex now?"_

"_Yes actually I do, if you have a problem with that you can get the hell out Em, I'm sure Taylor wouldn't mind coming over to fill in for you!"_

Something inside of me snaps and before I know what I'm doing I have my arms wrapped around Maya's waist lifting her off the floor, she moans and wraps her legs around my midsection, I bite down on her neck, marking her. I slam into her with force and she bites down on my shoulder hard. I try and steady myself but my legs start to buckle from her weight, I feel her start to fuck herself against my fingers as I flick her clit.

That was the most intense orgasm I had ever had. I guess it's true what they say about angry sex. I roll over to my side to face Maya, I freeze when I see her staring at me, she takes a deep breath and begins putting her clothes back on. I frown but begin dressing also.

"_Why you getting up babe?"_

She gives me this incredulous look and shakes her head.

"_Why wouldn't I?_

"_We usually cuddle and sleep"_

"_I know, that's exactly why we aren't doing it, consider this a sex only relationship right now"_

She says this as she yanks her bedroom door open, motioning for me to leave.

_"Get out Emily, I will call you later"_

I walk out her door and pause, what the hell is going on here?

"_Maya I hope we can talk later, I really want to fix this"_

"_If I see you later Emily trust me when I say it won't be for conversation"_

I raise my eyebrow questioningly as she nudges me into the corridor slamming the door shut in my face. So I'm a booty call now? I take the stairs two at a time and practically run the whole way home, I stop and curse the heavens when I see my mother's car in the driveway, I literally scream when I check my phone and see a text message from Paige.

"H_i Emily can't wait to see you tomorrow it's going to be perfect Paige"_

How the fuck did I forget about my meeting with Paige on Sunday! I slam the front door behind me and sink into the couch deep in thought. Why do I keep getting myself in these situations?


End file.
